Delinquent Hearts
by AggieSweety
Summary: Rory realizes that Tristan liked her, and Rory falling for an engaged Tristan and hoping that there is enough time before his wedding for her to make him realize that it would be one big mistake to marry someone else but Rory. A bit AU just to worn you


******After Lit Class***********  
  
"Hey your Rory right?"  
  
"Yea that's me, and you are?" Rory turned to ask the guy that was walking behind her.  
  
"Shay, Shay Harris. We have like two classes together. Lit with Professor Howard and Journalism 101 with Professor Haworth." Shay was about six feet three inches, brown hair and green eyes, a truly gorgeous man.  
  
"Well it is nice to meet you Shay. So what is your major, Journalism?"  
  
"Yea with I a minor in business, my roommate and I are thinking of going into business together, probably creating some type of magazine."  
  
"Wow, young and determined. So who is your roommate?"  
  
"His name is Tristan, he is this military guy, comes from a socialite family in Hartford. But, at least he is not a snob, he is actually really cool." Shay told an un-expecting Rory.  
  
"Tristan, Tristan Dugrey?" Rory could feel her face turning red.  
  
"Yea you know him?"  
  
"Yep, we used to go to school together. Look Shay it was really nice talking to you and I hope that I will see you around soon, but I have to run."  
  
With out waiting for him to say goodbye she took off in a speed walk towards her dorm, she had to kill Paris.  
  
********************Rory and Paris's Dorm*********************  
  
"Paris, where the hell are you?" Rory screamed angrily as she walked in to her dorm room. She had just finished her lit class when she met Shay, Shay happened to be Tristan's roommate. Rory was walking all through the suite. "Paris you better be here, I know that you are, I am not stupid!"  
  
"Alright already, I heard you the first time, what do you want?" Paris was scowling at her.  
  
Anger finally working its way through Rory's veins she started stuttering as she tried to explain just what she was pissed about "how.how..could.."  
  
"Can you please just spit it out I don't have all day. I have a class in an hour think you will be done by then?'  
  
That was it. "How could you, I know that you knew that Tristan was is here, here as in YALE!! How could you not tell me, did you think that it would be able to hide it from me forever. PARIS I am talking to you!"  
  
"Well, if you would just hold on a second I will tell you. Yes I knew that Tristan was here, I also knew that if I told you would get all bitchy, just like you are right now. I didn't think that it would matter to you because if you found out you hopefully would also find out that he is engaged. Some girl he met while he was at military school. They dated for like two years before he finally proposed. I guess that he finally got over you!"  
  
"Well, I am glad that he is engaged, but you should have told me that he was here. Besides I am not bitchy, I am just upset because you lied to me; you said that you have not heard from Tristan in years. Whoa what the hell do you mean he finally got over me?"  
  
"Lets see, for the entire time that Tristan went to Chilton he had a crush on you, think about it Rory, I know that if you think about it for just a minute you would realize that what I am saying is true. Tristan would pick on you because he liked you, why do you think that he hated Dean, he always picked fights with him right?"  
  
"Yea I guess that is true, but me, come on Paris there is no way he would like me, I was not his type."  
  
"Type or not he did, think about it Rory, there was a reason we didn't get along when you first got to Chilton, that was it. Besides we are all grown up and I don't think that it should bother you that he is here. But now that you know I was thinking that maybe we could all get together for coffee, since I know that you love the damn death drink."  
  
" I don't know Paris, do you really think it is a good idea. Like you said he finally got over me would it be smart for us to see each other again, I don't want to mess up an engagement because his feelings came back."  
  
"Ahh, Rory, you think to much, it will be fine, and besides it was his idea so he could apologize to you for being an asshole all those years ago."  
  
Author's Note~ I just wanted to run the concept of Rory realizing that Tristan liked her, and Rory falling for an engaged Tristan and hoping that there is enough time before his wedding for her to make him realize that it would be one big mistake to marry someone else but Rory. Let me know if it is a good idea or if I should just keep it in my head! Aggie Sweetie 


End file.
